


Grind Me Down

by HanaPeach



Category: allmin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaPeach/pseuds/HanaPeach
Summary: 3k字速打/婚内出轨/ooc勿上升正主朴智旻：说出来你们可能不信，是财务部长先看上的我。
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“下车了。”  
闵玧其向他伸出手，后座上的人听不见似的自顾自开了另一侧的车门下车，也不抬头看闵玧其一眼。  
真是个祖宗。

他走上前将朴智旻半搂进怀里，另一只手还要与他十指相扣。  
朴智旻挣了几下发现无济于事，索性就让他牵着。  
明明昨天晚上还在为了离婚的事情和律师打了通宵的电话，现在却能在众目睽睽之下牵着自己的手装作一副很宝贝自己的样子。

“你不当演员可惜了。”  
朴智旻一边微笑应付着和他们两人打招呼的夫妇们，转头低声对闵玧其说道。  
这应该是他陪闵玧其参加的最后一个晚宴了吧。

他盯着闵玧其的侧脸出神，开始努力回想11年前的他和闵玧其是什么模样。  
闵玧其刚找到工作不久，在他大学附近租了房子，偶尔闲下来还会给朴智旻做他最爱吃的菜。  
他从来不和朴智旻吵架，实在气急了会把朴智旻按到床上肏到他累的说不出话为止，然后给朴智旻请一下午的假，哄到他不再生气为止。  
他不敢再去想，以前的闵玧其太好了，好到让朴智旻看着现在的闵玧其时就想要他把以前的闵玧其还给他。

“闵部长？”  
陌生英俊的面孔向他伸出了手，朴智旻有些不知所措的望向旁边的闵玧其，因为摄取过量酒精而涨红的脸颊上隐隐的透出淡粉色，那只手只是覆上了他的，然后礼貌性的轻轻一握而已。  
半年前自己去闵玧其公司看他时，似乎是见过的。  
朴智旻记不清了。

“财务部长金硕珍，第一次参加集团晚宴。”  
闵玧其倒记得清楚，金硕珍之前每年都会找理由推辞集团晚宴，一次也没参加过，朴智旻当然不会有印象。  
今年他没再开口拒绝，公司其他高层虽然惊讶，但谁也不主动开口问。  
只是当这位一直清心寡欲的神仙突然想沾沾人间的烟火气罢了。

朴智旻睁开被酒气熏得雾蒙蒙的眸子，刚才闵玧其又和他说了什么他迷迷糊糊的听不进去。  
闵玧其现在也不在自己身边，忙着应酬别人去了。  
他找了个偏角落的位置坐下，却还是会有人端着杯子走向自己，朴智旻只好硬着头皮举起酒杯，然后一饮而尽。  
“这杯我帮他喝吧，经理您再这么灌他估计一会闵部长该生气了。”  
金硕珍说完还往闵玧其的方向那瞟了两眼，朴智旻晃晃悠悠的就要栽倒下来，他连忙伸手接住了，将人重新扶到沙发上。

虽然闵玧其是让全公司都惧怕三分的行政部长，但朴智旻和他不同，开始他和这些人打交道时还有点唯唯诺诺，有时会躲在闵玧其身后干脆不想说话，闵玧其以前通常会安抚性的抱他一会，然后尽早结束无聊的行程带他回家，所以在酒会上趁闵玧其不在朴智旻身边抓紧时间欺负行政部长的小妻子便成了其他领导甚至一些部下的乐趣。  
金硕珍把朴智旻手里的酒杯抽了出来，又换了一杯新的给他，示意他喝一点下去会好受些。  
朴智旻轻轻抿了一口，是加了蜂蜜的温水。

“不爱喝干红怎么还喝了那么多。”  
金硕珍怕他头晕听不清，把语速放缓了许多。  
身边的人则是一脸迷糊的抬脸望他，又仰着脑袋满脸潮红的摇了摇头。  
“不喝...玧其...就会生气......”

“离婚诉讼进行的还顺利吗？”  
朴智旻倏地睁大眼睛，眼神里有些惊恐，他抓住金硕珍的一只衣袖，那人也任他抓住，连西装袖子起了皱也不会挣开。  
“我一个律师朋友告诉我的，说我们公司的行政部长三天两头就往他那跑”  
“哦......”  
金硕珍的声音也像裹了一层清甜的蜂蜜，捋顺了小猫炸了一半的毛，他又哄着朴智旻喝了一口蜂蜜水，接着柔声说道。  
“闵玧其平时就不爱说话，我们唯一一次看见他笑，是你之前去公司探班，那天他心情出奇的好，连助理交错表格都没多说什么。”  
“嗯”  
朴智旻还是愣愣的，不肯多说一个字。

“夫人。”  
“嗯......？”  
“你真可爱，我说什么你都会信。”  
金硕珍忍住想要俯身亲他一口的欲望，改成只是伸手揉揉他的头发。

“你喝醉了，我带你去楼上的房间休息一下好吗。”  
朴智旻几乎是被他半扶半抱上了楼，两人本来就坐在角落里不容易被人察觉，想要上前调戏的人见朴智旻面前挡了个比闵玧其还难应付的金硕珍，也就悻悻地不再往那处看。

“我热...渴......”  
朴智旻被人抱到酒店房间的大床上，金硕珍起身拉上窗帘，却发现朴智旻跪坐在床上，见他俯身想察看自己的状况，便伸手去扯他的领带，强迫他一齐跌到床上去。  
“求你了...求你了......”  
用指尖拨开衬衫上的扣子，露出一片嫩白的皮肤来，朴智旻唇舌间全是蜂蜜的甜味，津液随着嘴唇的相碰又分开拉扯出一道细细的银丝，唇齿相依后还不舍的咬了一口金硕珍的嘴角。

“你现在这算婚内出轨。”  
“我知道。”  
“对离婚财产分配会有影响。”

“本来就都是他的......”  
朴智旻乖顺的靠在床头，眼里含了一汪温热的泪。  
他是学现代舞专业的，和闵玧其结婚之后就再也没去碰过现代舞，即使是以前的同学和导师再三邀请说只是要他帮忙也是婉言回绝。  
他什么都放弃了，学会闷在家里不出门，学会和那些天生身骄肉贵的夫人们插花喝下午茶，随手花几十万买幅他并不喜欢的画也不眨眼。

金硕珍也看得出他在逃避这个话题，把朴智旻的衬衫纽扣从上往下扯掉两三个，旋即拿过床头事先放好的润滑剂，挤了半管在指尖上。  
他不记得上次和闵玧其做这种事是什么时候，手指顶入柔软的后穴里，润滑剂混着肠液湿滑的流到金硕珍手上，让手指的进出变得更加容易。

直到后穴里能容纳下三根手指后，金硕珍才将水淋淋的手指抽离出去，肿胀的发硬的性器抵在穴口，磨蹭了几下便想要进去。  
硬杵似的物事生生入了半截进来，朴智旻受不得疼，双手推搡着金硕珍的肩膀，从嗓子里哼出一阵含糊不清的呜咽声。

“不行......太大了...进不去的......”  
朴智旻连声音都在发颤，两只手颤颤巍巍地环上金硕珍的脖颈。  
“别怕，不疼，放松，进得去的。”  
他将猎物按在自己怀里，和他一起喘息着，不停亲吻着朴智旻的发红的眼角。

“你...嗯啊...太深了...呜呜......”  
他稍稍抽出一点，后又重重的撞了进去，不给朴智旻留出一点余地。  
整根没入的充实感先一步爬窜上神经末梢，而后又是激流一般的快感，朴智旻口中呼出滚烫的气，哼唧着要金硕珍抱得更紧些。  
“深一点...再进深一点......啊——”

“到底是深一点还是不要深，嗯？”  
金硕珍说着就要把抱在怀里的人放回床上，朴智旻急忙伸出手紧紧搂住他，后穴里的性器随着动作吃的更深了些，金硕珍自然就明白朴智旻是什么意思。  
“不要...出...不要...呜啊......”

“我是故意的。”  
朴智旻疼的紧了，他就把手臂伸到他眼前，让他一口咬住。  
离婚诉讼的律师是我通过别人介绍给了闵玧其，蜂蜜水里的药是我下的，房间是事先准备好的，就连闵玧其，也是我找人支开他的。  
我一直在调查你。  
我一直都想要你。  
从半年前在公司跟踪了你一下午开始，到今天晚上，明明只见过两面而已。

可朴智旻现在也什么也听不见，浑浑噩噩中只感觉金硕珍咬住他的耳垂，轻声说爱他喜欢他。  
金硕珍搂住他纤细的腰，想要强迫他说喜欢。  
连朴智旻破碎的呻吟声都想要吞入腹中，莫名的愉悦感和满足感慢慢蒸腾上来。

“要...射...帮我......啊啊——”  
浓稠的精液从穴口溢了出来，腿根上，小腹上沾得到处都是，就连床褥上也没能幸免。  
金硕珍又温柔的去吻他，身体依旧压在朴智旻身上，却也只是微微伏着，身下的人一双眼睛都失了焦，正可怜兮兮的轻喘着气。

快要融在一起的两道喘息声是被朴智旻的手机铃声打破的，朴智旻身上又酸又软使不出一点力气，金硕珍干脆把他往自己怀里一搂，都不去理会。  
风把窗帘外层的薄纱吹开了一点，温润的月光也连带着透进来，映射在床下两人的衣服上。  
朴智旻的手机被压在两人的衣服下面，连带着发亮的屏幕上的闵玧其三个字也被遮盖的严严实实。

——END——


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚内强迫性行为/严重ooc/勿上升正主  
> 闵玧其：我突然不想和我的漂亮老婆离婚了。

朴智旻开了房间门，闵玧其正倚在房门旁，见他出门便抓过他的手腕想带他出去。  
他连衬衫扣子都没系上几个，只好拼命的把闵玧其往回拉，而后低声问他。  
“晚宴结束了？他们都走了？”  
“嗯，回家吧。”  
朴智旻松了口气，脱了力般的任闵玧其拖拽他。  
他还不想回去，既然所有人都散了，他们两个也没必要接着装下去了。  
表面恩爱的行政部长和部长夫人，在丈夫为了应酬而焦头烂额时和同公司的财务部长在楼上房间偷情，真是想想都令他发笑。

“......你什么时候来的。”  
“给你打第一通电话开始。”  
“金硕珍的电话我也打了。”  
“杵在这做什么，走了。”  
闵玧其仍是攥着那只握起来已经没有肉感的手腕不肯放开，连手掌都被硌得生疼。  
他放轻了力度，可朴智旻手腕那处的皮肤已经被捏得泛红，他皱着眉，看着那几道深深的红印留在皮肤上褪不下去。

“金硕珍他知道，我们要离婚的事情.......”  
“闵部长对于离婚协议还有什么不满意的部分吗，有的话尽管说，我可以让我朋友给您改。”  
金硕珍的声音不轻不重，他没起身去看闵玧其，仿佛在对着空气说话。  
“不用麻烦，离婚协议没签字，不过是张不能生效的废纸而已，想要撕毁随时都可以。”  
他不等金硕珍回答他，硬是拖着抱着把朴智旻从酒店里带了出来。

闵玧其看得出朴智旻此时连路都走不稳，衬衫的扣子丢了几颗，西装裤子上还有几块不明显的白色水渍。  
司机刚才也被他打发走了，闵玧其把车里空调的温度调的很高，朴智旻身上披着他的外套，别墅区晚上很少有车和人经过，他很久没有和闵玧其一起回家了。

闵玧其把他放进浴缸里，连衣服也没来的及脱，就直接开了水龙头。  
朴智旻甚至不知道自己该做出怎样的反应，是因为浴缸内壁太凉打个冷颤，还是因为浇下来的水太热而躲开闵玧其的禁锢。

“没人作践你，是你自己犯贱。”  
闵玧其怒极反笑，朴智旻胸口的皮肤即使被热水熏得泛红，也遮不住那上面成片的吻痕。  
他气极了，自然是口不择言。

他看了只觉得刺眼，便伸出手在朴智旻胸膛上使劲揉搓起来，直到泛起了血丝也不肯停手，朴智旻也不会喊痛，水面上那几缕血丝溶进水里，不一会就消了颜色。  
闵玧其又强迫他抬起头，让他正视自己。  
“......是，你说的没错。”  
那人眼角通红一片，可眼泪还是含在眼眶里将将的不肯落下来。

“闵玧其...我为了你...什么都放弃了......舞我不跳了，出国研修的机会也让给别人了。”  
“我什么也帮不了你......那些夫人们来我们家...有的会变着法的酸你，实在挖苦不到，她们就会问我，会不会插花，家里的厨师是从哪请的，会不会做法国菜，后花园的玫瑰花都是哪些品种......”  
朴智旻闭了闭眼，继续说道。  
“还问了我为什么还没给你联系代孕的女人，她们假惺惺的说要来帮我，还问我没有孩子以后你的财产要怎么分配......”  
可是我们家只有我们两个人啊。  
朴智旻只能把自己锁在家里，一开始什么都不会，可后来也慢慢的一件一件的摸索着去学。

“现在不一样了，我不喜欢你了，你也不喜欢我了。”  
这些为了你而学会的东西，为了你放弃的东西，很快就要一件也用不到，一件也找不回来了。

“离婚协议给我……我签。”  
签完之后就轻松了，虽然11年前的闵玧其不会回来，但至少可以再也不用见现在的闵玧其。  
闵玧其擦拭他头发的手突然停滞，楞楞的悬在半空。  
找回知觉后他转身去被自己丢在客厅地上的公文包里找那份准备了好久却一直没签字的离婚协议。  
他当着朴智旻的面把早就订好的离婚协议撕的粉碎。  
后悔了，他不想离婚。

“我们上次做爱是什么时候。”  
“不知道，不记得。”

“抱着我。”  
“我让你抱着我。”  
闵玧其先脱下自己早被沾湿的衣服，又伸手去解朴智旻的扣子，家里的浴缸很大，以前本来就是为了两人方便做那事才买的，  
“你以为离开我和金硕珍在一起就是好的吗？想清楚，你只是把他当作第二个闵玧其而已。”  
他拿过架子上的沐浴露，挤了很多在指尖上，和着温水顶进朴智旻湿热的后穴里。  
那里今天已经被别人开拓过一次，此时还有些红肿，闵玧其让他坐在自己怀里，缓慢地增加手指的数量。  
“不...嗯啊...已经...啊——”  
朴智旻的尾音已经变了调，跌进水里后又被闵玧其一把捞出，他没呛到几口水，倒是被吓得不轻。

“宝贝，我就做一次，最后一次，你听话......”  
藏着掖着做什么，都舍了给我吧。  
他低头含住小巧精致的乳尖，直到充血也舍不得松口。  
那上面有一道浅浅的牙印，不是他的。  
朴智旻满身都是深深浅浅的吻痕，浸在温热的水里，怎么冲洗也不会消失。

不知道是水面上蒸腾起的热气还是身下被填满的肿胀感，朴智旻睁不开眼，只能双手攀附着闵玧其的肩膀，那人也环住他的腰，任他往自己怀里钻。  
“闵玧其...疼...疼啊......”  
闵玧其听见他带着哭腔的呻吟声，便轻轻的去吻他的额角，轻声的安抚他，身下的动作却丝毫不减。  
恨不得把他拆吃入腹，连骨肉都纠缠在一起。

快速抽插带来的水声在浴室里反复交叠，那人根本不给他喘息的余地，只会让那根滚烫的直发硬的东西在自己后穴里反复冲撞。  
浴缸里的水已经有些变凉，随着闵玧其抽插的动作一起灌进后穴里，刺激得相连的地方又是狠狠一缩。  
“别...别顶得那么用力...受不住......嗯啊啊——”  
“痛...好痛......嗯啊...我...射不出了......”  
闵玧其握住他敏感的前端，甚至感受的到那上面还在微微颤动着的青筋，怀里的妻子已经被肏干得浑身发软，可他偏偏还把他紧紧锢在臂弯里，用了足以把他碾碎的力气来疼爱他。

“我...啊啊...饶了我...我不要了...不要了......嗯啊——”  
最终在朴智旻几乎接近崩溃的呻吟声中，成股的精液抵进身体最深处，足足几分钟后朴智旻才堪堪回过神，软着声音断断续续地求闵玧其给他洗干净。  
他似乎恢复了一点意识，却乏累的不得了，嘴里更是连一句完整的话也拼凑不出，好像那根折磨得他快要发疯的东西还留在身体里。

闵玧其看着自己指尖上沾着的白色黏液，水面浮上几丝白浊，他重新放了热水进去，自己则抱着昏昏欲睡的朴智旻坐在浴缸里一动不动。  
一切都好像回到11年前的某个晚上，他第二天还有成堆的工作要做，朴智旻又欠了一下午的现代舞专业课。  
可两人还是没心没肺的只管静静待着，一边还坚信着只要时间长了一切就都会变好。

——END——


End file.
